


be my baby

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Degrading language used with consent, Don't Like Don't Read, Female Terms for Male Body Parts, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, this is only porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: read the tagsits 2.4k of daniel fantasising about impregnating his boyfriend
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	be my baby

having max stretched out on his bed was perfect

his long limbs, his thick thighs, his perfectly sculptured torso

it’s perfect

max is so damn perfect

and all daniel’s

he doesn’t like to share but he likes people knowing max belongs to someone and there’s been numerous ways that daniel has tried to show it

he marks max at every opportunity and doesn’t let him cover the hickeys when he’s doing interviews

he slaps his hands across max’s ass and makes it painful for him to sit down and stay still 

he possessively watches max’s interactions with other drivers to make sure that his boy knew he was his

max knows

he always knows

he gets off on being daniel’s

he loves knowing that daniel is normally close by ready to fuck him when _he_ wants it

he knows max loves it when daniel takes it at any given moment and there’s been numerous times that it’s nearly shot them in the foot since they’d gotten together when max was still a baby-faced 18 year old

but daniel has never been good at waiting and the second max was an adult he’d wanted him

and he still wants him

all the time

and he wants people to know that he belongs to daniel

there’re not many more ways he could do it 

he could marry max, that would work

force him to change his last name to ricciardo and have him be known as daniel’s husband for the rest of his racing career

max would like that 

he likes being daniel’s boy

he loves being known for being daniel’s and he loves being able to give daniel whatever he wants

max has worn dresses, skirts, skin tight leather trousers, lingerie with thigh high stockings and high heels all because daniel asked nicely 

he loves getting tied up and his hole abused because it pleases daniel

he loves being naked and ordered around and his holes used for whenever daniel wants sex 

max is the perfect boyfriend for daniel in every single way and daniel can’t believe how much he loves him

from the second he met max, he knew he was special

he just didn’t know _how_ special

turns out that max is forever going to be the most special person in the world and daniel still can’t believe that max is his

currently he’s got max stretched out underneath him with his wrists in cuffs tied to the headboard over him, carefully fucking into him and just missing his prostate on every thrust to leave him underwhelmed

“come on daniel please give me it, get me off” max whines as he uselessly pushes his hips down into daniel “please i need you to fuck me hard”

“yeah? you want me to use your pretty little hole?”

“please use it, it’s yours”

daniel smirks as he pushes harder into max

“you’re so pretty maxy, so gorgeous. so damn pretty, i’m so lucky to have you baby”

“i’m yours, i’m yours, you can do whatever you want, i’m yours”

“yeah? i can do whatever i want?” daniel breathily asks as he starts to fuck harder into max “your hole is mine?”

“yours” max agrees

as daniel ducks to kiss max again, he fucks his hips in hard enough to jolt max’s body that it sent his head slamming into the headboard

“shitshitshit” max whines as daniel’s thrusts got harder, holding onto his hips so hard he’s definitely going to bruise max

“i’m going to fuck you on the podium one day, show everyone you’re mine. my baby aren’t you? you’d look so good” daniel groans in his ears and max furiously nods “i need to show everyone you’re mine”

“i want people to know” max whimpers

“yeah? you want people to know you’re my little whore? my little slut?”

“your slut”

“little cumslut aren’t you? all you ever want is my cock in your ass, being used like the little whore you are”

“yes” max whines as he thrashes under daniel’s hands

“you just want to be used all the time. you want me all the time, want nothing more than to be my boy, my whore, my slut”

“i want you all the time please daniel fuck me harder”

max’s legs tighten around daniel again as he moans with each deep thrust

“i’m yours, i want everyone to know im yours”

“yeah? how do you want that?”

“i don’t know” max whispers

“you just want it to be obvious don’t you? you want everyone to know i’m yours and you’re mine and you don’t want anyone else to touch you ever do you?”

“you’re perfect, no one touches me better”

“i’d love to make you mine so damn much, you’re my pretty baby” daniel murmurs in max’s ear just to send his back arching upwards and his legs shaking around daniel until he drops them and spreads his legs as much as he can

daniel keeps thrusting in hard, mouth attached to max’s jawline and biting along it

“god i wish i could get you pregnant. do you know how fucking hot that would be? you walking around with my seed in you, knowing that you’re all round and full of me and growing my baby? claiming you for everyone to see. knowing that i’m the one that bends you over and gets to do this?” daniel groans as he rocks his hips deep into max. max’s face was completely flushed, hands gripping onto the headboard and eyes screwed shut as the blush chased down his chest and curls around his pecs “you’re so fucking hot, max. so fucking stunning. you’d look so pretty.”

“shut up” max whines “please”

“don’t like it?” daniel asks as he peppers kisses along max’s jaw to soothe his previous bites

max has tears spilling from the corners of his eyes as daniel fucks into him harder. he was completely blissed out but daniel could still see the cogs working in max’s mind as he processed what daniel said

sure he had a thing for his words but if max didn’t he’d stop straight away

“i wish you could,” he whispers back, opening his eyes to look at daniel with pure lust behind them “i wish i could get pregnant on your cock.”

smirking, daniel presses down into max and fucks his tongue into max’s mouth, drinking in the noises max comes out with. max is powerless underneath him, unable to do anything but accept the rough way daniel took him

“imagine it, max” daniel grins “our little baby. you carrying it for nine months and everyone knowing you’re my little cumslut and that you begged to be filled. cumming in your sweet little pussy-” max’s loud moan cut daniel off at those words “getting it all wet and loose on my cock. i’d fuck you every day for a month to just get you pregnant. so fucking fertile.”

“shit-dan-please”

“i’d cum all over you. on your tits, your belly, your sweet little pussy hole. breed the hell out of you. i’d never let you race again, just keep you at home, forever filled on my seed and popping out babies.”

“want your babies” max whimpers as he fought against the cuffs chaining him to the bed

“you want me to cum in you, baby girl?”

max sobs hard, legs tightening around daniel’s waist as he nods furiously. daniel brought his hands up to cradle max’s belly, stroking his thumbs across his abs and imagining it curved and round and full of what daniel gave him

“please, daniel, please, get me pregnant” max cries “want everyone to know i’m yours”

“my cumslut”

“your cumslut” max repeats

thrusting hard into max one last time, the head of his cock rams into max’s prostate and he releases against him

“can you feel it, max? can you feel my seed in your pussy? getting you pregnant, yeah? gonna look so fucking good. you’d look so fucking hot”

max’s legs tighten around daniel to hold him close as his cock pulses. daniel sneaks his hand between their bellies and barely has a chance to wrap his fingers around max’s cock before he was cumming across his belly. max throws his head back as he sobs, the bob in his throat moving enticingly with each sob through his orgasm. 

“so pretty. gonna look so fucking good all fat and full of my babies” daniel whispers in his ear as he talks max through his orgasm “everyone will know you’re mine, that no one can touch you because you’re mine. you’re full of my seed. my babies. your pretty little hole is going to get ruined by all my babies but i’ll still love it. you’re going to look so pretty sitting on my cock with your fat pregnant belly max”

max shook through the aftershocks and keeps his legs tight around daniel, refusing to let him go even the smallest amount

daniel carefully undid max’s wrists from the cuffs and brought his hands down as he rubs at his arms and the raw redness around his wrists from how hard he’d been pulling on the cuffs

“baby girl i need to pull out” daniel whispers but max shakes his head quickly

“no please”

“baby-”

“i don’t want to lose it” max says with fear in his eyes “i want your baby”

“i’ll plug you” daniel promises “i’ll keep my seed in you”

reluctantly, max drops his legs and lets daniel pull out however he makes sure to clench his hole to prevent any cum spilling out

clearly max is way more into this then daniel thought he would be

he’s not mad about it at all though

it’s something he’s thought about for a very long time. he’s just always been too nervous to bring it up though in case max thought it was too weird

it’s not like he wants a girlfriend or anything 

and he doesn’t dream about fucking a girl and getting _her_ pregnant

he’s perfectly comfortable in his sexuality

its max he dreams about

its max he wants a family with

its max he wants to see growing a baby bump 

he knows he can’t and he doesn’t hate max for it

he still loves max a hell of a lot and he’s never going to not love him just because max is a boy

daniel is quick to grab the plug and wipe lube across it before slipping it into max’s hole

he watches, slightly fascinated, as max’s hole tightens around it and keeps it close to him

“are you sure you’re okay?” daniel asks as he starts kissing across max’s belly and cleaning his spilled cum up with his tongue as max breaths hard above him

“yeah, i’m okay. are you?”

“absolutely peachy, baby” daniel grins and presses a kiss to max’s naval

he climbs up max’s body and whilst he presses his hands to max’s belly, he kisses max’s lips too

“i love you” daniel whispers against his lips and max whispers it back “i love you for letting me do that. thank you”

“i never thought i’d be into that” max admits however he brings his hands down to hold onto where daniel is touching his belly “i wish i could give you a baby”

“it’s fine” daniel shrugs “i love you and i wish we could have a baby like that but i’m also very happy with you”

“you really love the idea don’t you?”

“it’s just that thing of showing people youre mine. i want you all the time and i want people to know that you’re mine and you having my baby would show that but it’s not that big of a deal”

“we could have a baby. i know it’d be complicated but i want a family with you and there’s ways we could do it, so let’s do it” max tentatively asks “i know it’s not the same because i can’t carry it but we could do it”

“as long as i get to see you with the baby i don’t care. having a family with you sounds perfect” daniel agrees and kisses max lightly 

“still want you to breed me though” max whispers “don’t stop when we have the baby. my hole needs you”

“don’t you worry baby girl, ill fuck you raw every day if that’s what you need. filling you up on my seed and making your belly swell with how full you are”

“do you reckon we could actually do that?” max asks innocently as he stares up at daniel

“i bet we could if i fucked you enough. get you all swollen on my cock, is that want you want baby girl?”

“want you to cum in my pussy and get me all wet and leaking for you” max agrees and daniel leans down to kiss max as hard as he physically can

he had no idea why max repeating his words was so arousing but jesus fucking christ he really wanted to fuck max so hard he was leaking through his clothes

he wanted everyone to see just how good dan fucks max and left him screaming for more

“can i fuck you again now?” daniel asks and max furiously nods 

“please, please, i want your cock, want you, please” he begs quickly with wide eyes 

“my pretty girl” daniel whispers and turned them over so that max was straddling daniel’s hips “want to see your belly as you ride me and i pump you full of my cum” he explains when max curiously looks at him 

max’s eyes practically roll back in his head as he reaches behind him to pull the plug out and line up daniel’s hard cock with his hole

“such a perfect pussy” daniel whispers as max’s hole took him back in easily, the slide of cum and lube making it easy for daniel to enter him again “you’re all wet for me already, baby, my perfect little slut”

“all yours daddy” max whimpers and daniel threw his head back against the pillows in response

 _shit_ that was hot

“perfect daddy to my babies” max told him as he starts rocking on daniel’s lap “gonna be the best daddy”

“does that make you mom?” he asks and max’s eyes lit up beautifully 

“yes” max answers “im our babies mommy. gonna carry them just here” max took daniel’s hands and placed them on his tummy “our babies, all for you, _daddy_ ”

 _fuck_ daniel was never going to recover from this


End file.
